A Moment of Meta
by Lady Fairy Moth
Summary: If you like fluff, cute moments and meta humor I would say this would be right up your alley.


Authors note: I obviously own nothing but the plot. I did a giant edit for the one-shot since I noticed a bunch of issues and decided to act and fix it.

"You know Finn you seem kind of out of it. Not like yourself chipper and happy about using your new sword." Jake for his part raised an eyebrow. As the monster they just defeated was all but forgotten behind them. Jake noticed that Finn didn't seem to smile but was being contemplatively and pensive.

"I don't know bro I've felt like I need to let my feet guide me for the day. Just on my own." The desire seems to be out of the blue, but something Finn used to do.

"If you say so I'll trust ya try not to bring trouble home with ya alright?"

"Yeah, sure Jake ." Not knowing where my feet were taking me just letting my feet lead me where they want to go. My feet were pulling towards the most familiar path I've walked a few times. I haven't let my feet choose my path in years but with all the stress and everything else. I need to let my ancient constantly reincarnating spirit needs to decide, where I go for a while. And the ice bridge across the ocean made it all the easier.  
"Why here feet? What are you trying to tell me feet ?" Marceline cave came into view the lights were off nobody's home.  
"Welp Marcy is not here I should go elsewhere." I try turn path but I keep heading in I see a note from Marcy stating if you can read this your not dead from the defenses around my home so you're obviously a friend of mine and I'm not home if you steal or do anything I will know and I'll find you. I pull the key out Marceline hiding place open up the door  
"Feet what's so important ?" My feet lead me right into Marceline's room. Oh noo not again!  
"Feet if you get me killed I will get robot legs without a death sentence!" I walk into her room and what happened here made me blush in embarrassment My feet leading me to bookcase What did ya want me to see? I search through the bookcase until I notice a row tightly packed together. It's wrong, but my feet won't let me leave until I find out what I need to know. Inside the books where Marceline handwriting. She had joined the Ice King in her alternate gender swap fanfiction, but unlike him, she made interesting stories, but they involve Marshall Lee and Fionna flirting or eventually getting together But every adventure they go on is one Marcy, and I have gone on. Is this what you wanted to show me her fanfics? Then I notice there where lyrics and songs to see marked to Finn the song as I listen to is was Marceline unleashing her soul and everything she feels. I had no idea I never thought Marceline as seeing me as viable . while I had a crush on her when I first met her she was and is a sexy vampire lady. But she's met so many people were all over the world and could do so much better than a little boy like me. At the end of the recording, I can hear Marceline say this,

"Look Finn you know how hard for me to talk about how I feel so please if you don't return my feelings can we still be friends?"

Honestly, I can imagine us together. I can feel the blood rushing to my face. Unlike with PB and flame princess I never pursued Marcy I never thought she would go for it technically we were already on a first date but I wasn't mature enough to be on, and Marcy picked up on it and helped me in tackling the whywolves. If she asked me right now, I'd probably give it a chance. Well, I could hear Marcy rushing into her room I was listening to the door I was playing the second track of tape to me which is about when she realized how she felt for me. Her face looked utterly shocked she backed out of the room she wasn't out of the house but in the living room. I turn off the tape player knowing I have to face reality. I sit on the floor while she floated above the couch hands in her face. I look up at her face. I know she can sense my presence.  
"How much do you know Finn?"  
"About the fanfiction and the songs that it."  
"Look I get it, Finn, I'm just the scary vampire girl you befriended I'm not girlfriend material. I was ready to keep how I felt for eternity since it's clear you don't return my how I feel."  
"Marcy! Stop ! you are assuming my feelings without asking me how I feel about this."  
"How do you feel about this? Finn"  
"well, I'm willing to take a chance try it out. "  
"Wait are you serious?"  
"you act like I don't think you your a beautiful."  
"Finn don't date me out of pity."  
"I don't pity you I want to because I want to Marcy and I'm the lucky one here because I'm getting a chance to be with you and if it doesn't work we'll be friends, and we can't have that what if hanging over our heads ."  
'If you're sure then let's test the waters. right now "  
Marcy grabs me from the floor and plants a sweet kiss on my lip my mind froze.  
"Hey, Finn about that date meet me at mall kingdom six o'clock tomorrow night dress to impress okay?"  
"Uh yeah Marcy I'll be there I doubt I could say more than that while I walked home. My head was completely fuzzy; I didn't see that coming. I was so shocked.  
I felt myself getting giddy and glad Marcy didn't kill me for invading her personal stuff. I wasn't supposed to hear or read. Instead of killing a monster like I normally do evening night, I have a date for tomorrow night. I wonder if Lady can drop me off at mall kingdom. I need something better than my normal duds.

Final Note: I've been wondering whether to write a multi-chapter fic with this ship in the next few months. It would be a completely different story this would stay a one shot.


End file.
